Let's Play a Game
by Kirishtu
Summary: Noreel, a Forsaken mage, and Eit, a night elf rogue, are bound by one thing: Eit's unreasonable desire to torture Noreel. Now Noreel is able to strike back.


Originally published on aff 2009-02-01

Fire crackled in the dead silence of the night, but Noreel wasn't heeding the fire. Instead he was staring at his unwanted leech of a companion, Eit the night elf. The infantile creature was clinging to him – again – and refused to let go. Again. The Forsaken sighed with breath he didn't need and tried once more to get the damned elf to let go. But the younger creature's grip was like iron and Eit simply clung all the harder for all of Noreel's efforts.

It wasn't so much as Noreel hated the elf – disliked and distrusted was more accurate – it was the fact the little blighter had no concept of personal space. An overly affectionate puppy, Eit constantly was at Noreel's heels. On one hand, it was a good thing because the undead man could count on the hound to save him if the need arose, but on the other, it was horrible because Noreel couldn't have a few moments alone. And Noreel didn't mean to encourage the little bastard – it just sort of happened.

The elf snuggled closer. Noreel tried not to grind his teeth.

The fire crackled and snapped.

Noreel sat staring at the flames as if they would save him. Eit continued to invade personal space and finally Noreel was grinding his teeth in irritation. He couldn't tell the puppy-elf to leave; it would never work and the bastard would find him anyway. All he wanted now was an hour or two of alone time and peace. Was that too much to ask? Apparently. Then an idea dawned on the Forsaken.

While Noreel no longer held any desire for pleasures of the flesh, the night elf clinging to him did. He knew from the beginning the idea would never free him of Eit's presence but if it worked, then he would be free for a few hours at the most. Worse, it would endear the bloody elf to him even more, but those consequences didn't seem so bad when compared to the alternative.

First, he had to convince Eit to let go.

He supposed he could use a compulsion spell, but that would waste energy. No, it would be easier to tell the blighter to just let go.

"Eit." Noreel put just enough of a purr into his voice to get the tracker's attention. "Let go."

"No." And Eit clung harder.

I will not smite him. Noreel closed his eyes and counted to ten. Twice. "If you want to play the game you have to let go."

Now he had the elf's attention. "What game?"

"Let go and you'll find out."

The fire squealed and popped.

Eit let go of Noreel's arm and the undead rose, giving Eit the order of staying put. Noreel's short search found him a suitable piece of wood, and a quick spell smoothing the edges. Another rounded the tip so it was a perfect likeness of a phallus, and a third spell added strength and a lacquer that would prevent splintering or cracking. As much as Noreel disliked Eit, a splinter in the ass was a punishment he didn't want for the uppity elf. Satisfied with his creation, he returned to Eit and knelt in front of the night elf, hiding the phallus behind his back.

He saw the curiosity in Eit's eyes. Perfect.

Noreel smiled. Granted, anything within such close proximity to him would've ran screaming when he smiled, but Eit simply because more attentive.

"Here are the rules." Noreel wove just enough magic into his voice to hold Eit's attention. "If you break them, you'll get punished, understand?"

"Uh-huh. Break the rules, get punished." Eit grinned. "I understand."

Noreel fought the desire to roll his eyes. "Rule one: Do as I tell you, no questions. Rule two: you can't speak, no words. And rule three: if you disobey, the game is over."

"And I'm punished?"

"That's the idea."

Eit canted his head and smiled, grinning a moment later at the fire-lit figure of Noreel. "Okay."

This time Noreel did roll his eyes. "Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"You want to play or not? Take off your clothes."

With a confused gaze, Eit moved to obey and Noreel was kind enough to lay one of his robes on the dirt to serve as a bed. Eit settled onto it and opened his mouth.

"I said no talking." Noreel hissed and the elf's lips smacked closed.

Naked and vulnerable, Eit followed the Forsaken's command to lay back. Eit propped himself up on his elbows and frowned as Noreel knelt between his legs, one hand still behind his back. The undead looked up at the night elf, unmoved by the sight of the younger's body. But then, that really didn't matter did it? The night elf swallowed and his eyes steadily widened as Noreel's free hand stroked down his chest and over the defined planes of his stomach, just barely hovering over the coarse thatch of hair between Eit's legs. A thrill went through the night elf and he stared as he began to swell and rise.

Noreel's expression never changed.

"Touch yourself," Noreel commanded quietly, "here and here." He tapped the younger creature's nipples.

Eit swallowed and hesitated. Noreel's free hand wrapped around the night elf's cock and gave a hard tug in warning. Eit's fingers quickly occupied themselves by rolling his nipples into hardened nubs. The night elf squirmed and gasped and whimpered each time Noreel gave him a new command and damn if he didn't enjoy it. Eit whined, wanting to tell Noreel how close he was to coming but knew he couldn't or Noreel would stop.

He came anyway when Noreel pulled that phallus into view and Eit lay there trembling, aware Noreel was staring at him. The undead looked almost ethereal with the firelight illuminating his back, throwing the rest of him into shadow.

Noreel hummed and pulled his sticky hand away from Eit's cock, watching the night elf squirm as he treated the wooden phallus to the same attention as Eit's cock, slicking it with the elf's own seed.

"I want you to watch, Eit. Watch and while you do, prepare youself." Noreel's voice was husky, and even though Eit knew the quality was faked, it still hardened his cock as if it were real.

Eit brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, pretending the action would quicken the Forsaken's long dead blood. He was panting as he finally spread his legs to admit his fingers to that dry passage between them. The elf's eyes were locked on Noreel's hand and that phallus, moaning as he felt something tickling his balls and erection. A ghostly mouth found his and Eit arched, submitting himself to the spell Noreel wove about him. Another spectral mouth surrounded his need with an illusion of wet warmth as invisble fingers tugged at his balls and joined his own fingers within his body. Eit mewled and whined and heard Noreel chuckling.

"I'll let you speak only once." Noreel purred. The Forsaken stroked the phallus in his hand. "Tell me what you want. Yell it. Scream it."

It took Eit a moment to find his voice. "I want you!" he yelled. "I want you to fuck me! I want you inside me! Please, Noreel! Please! Pl-" a spectral mouth covered his in a kiss and Eit willingly opened to it.

The ghostly fingers in his passage pulled out and pulled Eit's own with them, leaving him stretched and open. Noreel's purr made the elf's cock jump and Eit felt himself coming as Noreel pushed that wooden, lacquered phallus into his ass. The Forsaken let him come and after the elf was done twitching, Noreel thrust the phallus into Eit, hard, until the elf was trembling and screaming. Then it all abruptly stopped and Eit opened his eyes to stare at the undead man.

"Go ahead, Eit." Noreel whispered. "Fuck yourself."

Swallowing and trembling, Eit rolled slightly onto his side and grasped the phallus inside of him, slowly moving it in and out of his passage.

"Feel me, Eit?" Noreel asked suddenly. "Feel me moving inside of you? Fucking you hard against the ground? You're hot and tight, I can't get enough of you. I'm fucking you deeper now, pushing up inside you until our hips meet. You're pulsing, you know. Tell me, Eit, how close are you?"

Eit barely registered the last question, forcing that false cock deeper inside of him with each syllable that left Noreel's mouth. "Coming…" the night elf mewled.

"You're coming?" Noreel asked as an invisible tendril wrapped around the base of Eit's cock and squeezed all the way up.

"Yes!" Eit cried, slamming the head of that lacquered phallus harder into his prostate. "Let me come, Noreel! Please!"

Noreel smirked. "So come."

Eit's body arched tight like a bowstring being pulled back and the night elf yelled the Forsaken's name as ribbons of hot white spurted out onto Noreel's robe and Eit's abdomen. Those inner walls pulsed around the phallus and Eit mewled as an illusory feeling of being filled with seed. The night elf collapsed, panting, sated, boneless on Noreel's robe. Noreel reached to pull the phallus from Eit's body, earning a mewl from the younger creature. The Forsaken hid the toy in an extradimensional pocket and shifted to sit closer to the fire. Eit wrapped himself in Noreel's robe and yawned as he settled against the undead, smiling as he began to fall asleep.

"I wanna play again." Eit said, resting his head against Noreel's thigh.

The undead man sighed. "Maybe later. If you're good."


End file.
